Emociones
by Sara718
Summary: Después de la muerte de Goku, Trunks le prometió a Pan jamas abandonarla, al ver que el no cumplió su promesa ella se alejo y regreso a los años cambiada como toda una mujer, y ese lazo que desde que volvió los mantenía juntos se fue fortaleciendo hasta convertirse en algo mas que una amistad, en un amor imposible pero al mismo tiempo perfecto. Disfrutenla!
1. Esperanzas

Los personajes vistos en esta historia no son mios, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Algunos personas y la historia si son mios.

Y... Ahí estaba ella, como todos los días, como hace un tiempo atrás, un año para ser exactos, estaba enfrente del salvador del mundo, la persona mas fuerte del universo, la persona con la cual había pasado los mejores momentos, su _abuelito_. Pero el ya no estaba físicamente con ella, estaba sola, sin nadie a su lado, sola. Desamparada. Triste. Sola con el viento que acariciaba sus mejillas, con la sombra, que desde hace un año se volvió su mejor compañía. En fin, estaba sola.

De un momento a otro llego inconscientemente a su mente, aquel recuerdo, que mas que un recuerdo, era una ilusión, una promesa no cumplida, aquel día, un pelo-lila le prometió estar con ella, a pesar de todo.

 _Flash de nuevo_

 _Ella lo sabia, se había acabado todo, a partir de ahora estaría mas sola que nunca, el se había ido, dejando a todos con la ilusión de que algún día volvería. Quizás meses, años, pero ella, solo ella sabia que el no volverá. Se fue con Sheng-long, su abuelito. ¿Ahora quien le brindara helados en sus malos días?, ¿Quien la protegerá de los peligros?. Ya no tenia esperanzas, en fin, el se había ido y no había nada por hacer._

 _Mientras estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, una mano musculosa toco su delgado y frágil hombro. Sabia quien era. Sentía su ki. Al darse la vuelta, lo vio a el. De repente supo lo mal que estaba su amiga, vio la tristeza reflejada en su cara y unas lágrimas amenazaban con caer. Sin aguantarlo, la abrazo tan fuerte pero tan frágil a la vez, pues sabia que ella era una muñeca de porcelana delante de el, se podía romper si no controlaba su fuerza. Mientras la abrazaba sintió un liquido en sus hombros, era ella. Lloraba de dolor, de tristeza, de angustia y... Felicidad,_

 _Trunks al verla, se sintió mal, inexplicablemente sentía el dolor de ella, su tristeza la sentía cada vez mas intensa, en el fondo, el sabia la conexión que tenia con ella, pero siempre la ignoraba. Sin nada mas que hacer, la tomo mor la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos negros que embrujan al mirarlos, esos ojos azules tan azules como el cielo, una combinación perfecta. Al salir de sus pensamientos, le dijo a la pequeña que tenia enfrente:_

 _-Equilibrio, pequeña, animo, siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, en buenas y malas, para lo que necesites._

 _Final flash_

Esas palabras quedaron clavadas en el corazón de Pan, algo se movió en esa chiquilla de 14 años, empezó a verlo de otra manera, como hombre, no como primo, como el hombre sexy y encantador que el era, como el hombre que hacia derretir a todas las mujeres de Japón, como el hombre que siempre había estado a su lado. Desde pequeña, el le atraía, pero desde momento, el lazo se intensifico, ya no era atracción, era amor, amor puro y sincero, _amor_ _verdadero._

En parte, el había cumplido su promesa, los primeros meses estuvo pendiente de ella, como si su ida dependiera de u estado de animo. Pero luego, las llamadas fueron menos frecuentes, las visitas pocas y raras veces hablaban como amigos, pero al hacerlo, no duraban 5 minutos por que lo llamaban su " _amiguitas"_ o quedaba con otra persona. Y esto cada vez destrozaba mas a Pan, sonrisas falsas, poco comer, insomnio, depresión, solo por no ser correspondida. Pero ya no mas, dejaría atrás su pasado _,_ ya no vivirá de recuerdos. Esta tomada la decisión, ella se alejaría, para olvidar a su amor platónico y comenzar una nueva vida.

Decidida, se levanto de la tumba de su abuelito y fue con paso firme hacia su hogar. El cielo reflejaba su estado de animo, estaba gris y tiste, tal como estaba ella en esos momentos, la gente al verla pasar cabizbaja, sintió pena por ella, ya que todos habían tenido malos días, y al parecer, ella pasaba por uno de esos. Pan, miraba extrañada a todas esas personas que la miraban con lastima, ¿Tanto se notaba?, sin prestarle mucha atención a la gente, empezó a pensar una buena excusa para sus padres, no podía irse sin dar explicaciones. Después de pensar un rato, como bombillo encendido llego la idea del estudio. Sabia que el estudio era algo indispensable para la familia Son, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su abuelito Goku.

Camino hasta llegar a su casa y al entrar solo vio las luces apagadas, al encenderlas, vio una nota en el refrigerador, sabia que era de su madre por la fina caligrafía que tenia:

 _"Bulma nos invito a cenar, si quieres puedes venir"_

 _Besos, mama_

Al terminar de leer la nota, decidió quedarse en casa, sabia que estaba Trunks allá y lo menos que quería en estos momentos era verlo. Subió a su habitación, se dio una larga ducha y se metió en su cama

-Trunks...- Dijo en un suspiro para luego caer presa en el sueño.

 _En frente de ella, estaba el, mirándola con ojos suplicantes, de rodilla a sus pies, con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y tristeza notada en su cara, le estaba pidiendo que no se fuera, le estaba confesando su amor por ella, de repente se levanto y dijo unas palabras que dejaron sorprendida a Pan:_

 _-No Pan, no te vayas, eres el amor de mi vida, siempre lo fuiste pequeña, si te vas mi mundo se desplomara en el suelo, ya no tendré la luz del día que solo aparece cuando veo tus ojos, te he intentado reemplazar con cada mujer que se atraviesa en mi camino, pero es imposible hay un lazo que nos une, que se fortalece cada vez mas, solo tu haces que me sienta tan bien, solo tu haces que sonría, solo tu Pan, mi pequeña, no me abandones- Al escuchar todo lo que menciono Trunks, se confundió mas, no sabia donde estaba y como había llegado allí, y de repente se escucho como un eco._

 _-No me dejes pequeña, no me abandones- Decía Trunks mientras se alejaba cada vez mas._

 _-!Espera! No te vayas Trunks- Grito Pan, tratando de correr en vano hacia Trunks para pedirle explicaciones, pero el se alejaba cada vez mas y su angustia iba aumentando._

De repente despertó de ese extraño sueño, estaba agita y confundida, ¿A que se debía todo esto?, Quizás a su partida, pero luego desecho la idea, sabia que Trunks jamas le diría algo así, ella era solo una niña y el un hombre con muchas mujeres detrás de el, ¿Porque se fijaría en una niña rebelde y poco femenina como lo era ella? Era casi imposible, se dijo a si misma, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde,

-Trunks, no sabes cuanto te amo, no sabes cuantas veces me desvelo pensando en ti, eres la causa de mi insomnio, la causa de mi felicidad y tristeza, no sabes lo que daría solo por ser correspondida, por causar en ti un tercio de lo que tu causas en mi, te he querido olvidar, pero me resulta imposible, tal vez te ame mas que a mi misma, tal vez me enamore locamente de ti, tal vez me haces sentir mejor que la droga... Tal vez me estoy ilusionando mucho, tal vez jamas seré correspondida, lamentablemente todo fue un sueño, un sueño que me gustaría que se hiciera realidad. Soñar no cuesta nada, pero todavía hay _esperanzas-_ Dijo mientras veía una foto de ella con Trunks y su abuelito, la volvió a dejar en su sitio y se acostó. Con una sola lágrima, reflejo todo el dolor que había pasado este ultimo año, pero sabia que este sufrimiento pronto acabaría, que se olvidaría de su amor imposible... O eso pensaba ella.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan disfrutando la historia de esa pareja perfecta de DBZ *-*  
_


	2. Solo confia

Se despertó por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban su ventana, ya había llegado el invierno. Odiaba esta estación, le recordaba a Trunks, le recordaba a su viaje espacial, a ese planeta lluvioso en el que se besaron, sin querer pero lo hicieron, todo fue hermoso, fue un instante pequeño. Ella podía sentir como chocaban sus respiraciones, como sus ojos se mezclaban, como se perdía en aquel hermoso rostro, un rostro de Dios Griego. Se hallaba hipnotizada por sus ojos, aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, tan varoniles y perfectamente creados. El era perfecto, era hermoso, era imposible... Para ella.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar que en el piso de abajo llegaban visitas seguidas del grito de su madre

-Pan!, hija baja, llego visita

-Bajo enseguida-Grito ella mientras entraba en el baño a darse un baño relajante de tina, lo necesitaba. Mientras se sumergía en el agua, cerro los ojos y reflexiono sobre su vida, recordó el viaje espacial en donde su abuelo le había quitado el bigote al tigre, sin querer se le escapo una sonrisa de sus labios, una sonrisa nostálgica, en esos momentos todo parecía perfecto, su vida, su situación sentimental, sonreía sinceramente, algo que dejo de hacer cuando se fue Goku. Ahora todo se vino abajo, se separo de su mejor amiga debido al estudio, su familia y la de Bulma poco se reunían, dejo de entrenar, en fin, todo se vino abajo y empeoraba para ella cada vez mas.

Al abrir los ojos vio que tenia hundida en sus pensamientos 20 minutos, y pensar que solo habían pasado 5. Salio de la tina y busco en el armario, se vistió con un pantalón jean pegado, camisa manga larga holgada blanca y zapatos converse grises, casual como siempre, se peino su desordenada cabellera y bajo a recibir las visitas.

Al bajar se encontró con la pelo-azul, su amiga Bra, tan hermosa como siempre, tan elegante como su tía Bulma, llevaba un vestido casual negro mas arriba de las rodillas, una chaqueta blanca ajustada a su cuerpo que hacia lucir sus curvas y unos zapatos de tacón medio que la hacían ver divina. Se miro a si misma y luego a su amiga, tan distintas en todo, pero mejores amigas en buenas y malas.

Quiso sorprenderla, pues se encontraba de espalda, pero al acercarse, su amiga dijo algo que nunca espero que dijera

-Puedo sentir tu ki, pan. Soy la princesa Saiyayin, ¿Recuerdas?- Termino de decir para luego saltar encima de su amiga que estaba atónita, ¿Acaso Bra estaba entrenando?, Que ella recuerde, Bra nunca sintió los ki y tampoco volaba, era la niña de papa, la consentida y entrenar no era su estilo. La abrazo de la misma manera que la pelo-azul lo hacia y salio de su shock cuando Bra le dijo

-Mi padre me ha entrenado, dice que si quiero ser digna de una princesa Saiyayin, tengo que ser fuerte y estar lista para cualquier amenaza que llegue a la tierra, pero por lo que veo tu no has entrenado, puedo sentir tu ki mas bajo- Dijo observándola de pies a cabeza

-Si Bra, he dejado de entrenar por los estudios. Pero ya no importa, tenemos que salir y recuperar el tiempo perdido entre las dos. ¿Que tal si vamos al centro comercial a...- Pero no termino su frase porque fue cortada por el grito de su mejor amiga que dejo sordos a los presentes

-AHHHHH, ¿Quien lo diría Son Pan?. Tu invitándome al centro comercial. Hay mi niña esta creciendo y siguiendo los buenos pasos de su hermanita- Dijo haciendo reír a Pan

-No Bra, no me dejaste terminar, te decía que vayamos al centro comercial a desayunar, es que... No he comido y muero de hambre- Dijo riéndose y rascándose la nuca, pose característica de los Son

-Pan, tu no cambias amiga. Jajaja, esta bien pero luego iremos de compras- Dijo antes de ser interrumpida por un pelo-violeta que se vio afectado por el grito de su hermanita y casi quedaba sordo

-Hermanita, ten piedad de los que tenemos los oídos sensibles, prefiero pelear con majin buu antes de volverte a escuchar- Al decir esto provoco una carcajada por parte de la menor del clan Son

-Pan! tanto tiempo, ¿Como estas?- Dijo abrazando por la cintura a pan y haciendo aparecer en ella un leve sonrojo

Se aclaro la garanta y al ver que traía a una morena de ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, sintió que le cayo un balde de agua helada y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, lo saludo fríamente- Hola, Trunks- Sin duda, la morena es hermosa, tenia grandes curvas muy bien definidas, un cuerpo de modelo y ropa que le favorecía, tomaba la mano de Trunks, haciendo que Pan quisiera matarla. Ella es hermosa, hermosa para la vista masculina, hermosa para las personas.

 _Hermosa para el._

Dijo su subconsciente haciéndola deprimir mas. El saludo frío, no paso desapercibido por Trunks, que la miro extrañada a los ojos, viendo como estos se llenaban de lágrimas. La morena al ver a su amado con esa chiquilla le extendió la mano para romper el hielo entre ellos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Andromeda. La novia de Trunks- Dijo mientras abrazaba a Trunks y la miraba con ojos burlones. Sabia lo que ella sentía por su novio, era obvio. Pero no iba a permitir que una chiquilla se lo quitara.

Pan accedió a su saludo con una mira fría, y luego quito su mano de ella como si de fuego se tratara. La tensión era notable, así que Bra para quitar la incomodidad del momento, decidió tomar por el brazo a su amiga y transportarla hacia la puerta

-Es hora de irnos, las tiendas nos esperan- Dijo mientras se montaba en el lujoso BMW que le habian reglado sus padres por sus 15 años

Al llegar al centro comercial, fueron al _starbucks_ a desayunar. Al llegar, les fue imposible encontrar una mesa, debido al alboroto de lo paparazzi que perseguían a la menor de los Brief, con tontas preguntas como

 _¿Es cierto que la empresa sera heredada a_ usted, señorita Bra?

 _¿Sus padres le regalaron el BMW debido a sus 15?_

 _¿Su hermano el presidente de Corporación Cápsula contraerá matrimonio con la famosa modela alemana Andromeda Dinnius?_

Esta ultima pregunta, hizo que la mirada fría de Pan se volviera triste, y su amiga al notarlo, alejo a los paparazzi y se sentó con su amiga en una mesa alejada. Después de un rato decidió romper el incomodo silencio

-Es falso- Dijo para la confusión de Pan

-¿Que?

-Trunks y Andromeda, no se casaran, es solo un amor pasajero

-No pasa nada, el puede casarse con quien quiera, el y yo no somos nada... Solo amigos- Dijo ocultando una lágrima

-Se que todavía lo amas Pan, pero el no sabe lo que se pierde. Se que poco a poco te empezara a valorar y te ira amando con el paso del tiempo, _solo confía-_ Dijo alentando a su amiga

-No- dijo en un susurro- Ya no mas Bra, no mas, estoy cansada de ser rechazada, cansada de la injusticia de la vida, cansada de sentir el ki de tu hermano junto con otras mujeres que solo lo quieren por su fortuna. Estoy decidida a dejar de sufrir, esto me hace daño, y aunque me va a doler, me voy a alejar, de el, de mi familia, de mi país. Me voy y la decisión esta tomada. Me iré a estudiar fuera del país, y así me olvido de el.

Estas palabras hizo que Bra derramara unas lágrimas de dolor al ver tan mal a su amiga y al saber que se iba, y lo único que pudo decir fue - Es tu decisión, Pan, no me puedo involucrar en esto. Pero, tenemos que hacer una reunión para decirle a los guerreros Z sobre tu opinión- Y con mas animo dijo- Tenemos que ir de compras, no puedes presentarte como una indigente, tenemos que fregarle en la cara a mi hermano lo que se pierde, y no aceptare un no por respuesta- Dijo mientras pagaba el desayuno y salia corriendo con Pan tomada del brazo a las tiendas

Fueron recorriendo tienda tras tienda,con mas de 5 bolsas en cada mano. Luego de 6 horas de comprar se fueron a la casa cápsula y depositaron todas las compras en la cama. Bra se compro un vestido negro coctel de un solo hombro, que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, atrás tenia una maya que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda y en la parte delantera tenia en linea inclinada un a maya que dejaba al descubierto parte de su estomago, accesorios plateados y tacones plateados altos. Pan compro un vestido plata ajustado a su cuerpo hasta arriba de las rodillas, en corte corazón, con un cinturón delgado con diamantes, y en la parte trasera en su cintura, salia parte larga del vestido, accesorios blancos y tacones blancos brillantes.

Bra le insistió a Pan para que se pusiera su vestido, y esta, con fastidio accedió. Al salir, Bra pego un grito por lo hermosa que se veía su amiga y luego de 5 segundos llego Vegeta azotando la puerta y gritando

-Princesa! Bra! ¿Donde estas hija?. Pince...- Pero se detuvo al ve a la _mocosa_ de Gohan con su hija, riendo a carcajadas por su desesperación, y con un leve rubor en las mejillas, se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, pero su pequeña lo detuvo

-No te vayas todavía papito- Dijo con ojitos suplicantes, Vegeta, sin poder resistirse, entro a su cuarto con mala cara y al ver a Pan, se impresiono, en realidad estaba hermosa

- _"La mocosa de Gohan a crecido mucho y aunque me duela admitirlo esta... Hermosa"_

Luego, rápidamente, Bra desapareció dejando sola a Pan junto, al que seria, en un futuro su suegro. Después de 5 minutos apareció con el vestido que había comprado y dando una vuelta dijo -¿Que tal?, Espero que te haya gustado mi vestido- Al terminar de oír lo que dijo y al verla vestida con ese vestido tan descubierto, casi le da un infarto, y escupió el agua que estaba tomando en la cara de Pan, haciendo que esta se enoje y pegue un grito- ¡Vegeta! Maldito mono, arruinaste mi vestido- Dijo roja de la furia, haciendo que Vegeta soltara una carcajada para luego darse la vuelta y salir con una sonrisa orgullosa, porque aunque no lo admitiera, Pan era como una hija para el, y lo que mas le gustaba era su carácter de verdadera Saiyayin.

Después de secar su vestido, gritarle a Vegeta y calmarse, decidió irse a su casa para decirle a sus padres sobre su decisión

Al llegar a su casa, vio a su padre leyendo el diario y a su madre tomando una taza de café, se sentó en la mesa junto a ellos y tomo la palabra

-Mama, papa. Les tengo que decir algo- Dijo tomando una gran cantidad de aire, y recibiendo la mirada atenta de sus padres, dándole el permiso para continuar

-Y... Yo, me iré de país a estudiar, ya esta tomada la decisión

-Por mi esta bien- Dijo Gohan con ojos cristalinos, al ver que su pequeña princesa ya terminaría la escuela y empezaría una nueva etapa. Le daba escalofríos el solo pensar que otro hombre haría feliz a su nenita, otro hombre que no seria el, le dolía en el alma dejarla ir, pero era un ave que estaba tomando vuelo y necesitaba ser libre- Hay buenas universidades en Italia, te buscare un cupo en " _Roma la Sapienza",_ se dice que es una buena universidad

Videl, al digerir la noticia, se paro rápidamente y abrazo a su pequeño tesoro, a ella le dolía mas que parte de su ser se fuera a otro país, pero tenia que aceptarlo

-Mi niña, ¿Cuando te vas pequeña?- Dijo mientras lloraba

-Mamá, al terminar mi ultimo año en el colegio. En una semana tiene que estar listo todo

-Ya hable con el director de la universidad, acabo de recibir su correo, dice que:

" _Mi estimado Señor Son Gohan, por el apellido de su hija, veo que es nieta de Mr Satan y el salvador del mundo, sin contar que es hija de la Señorita Videl y de un estudiante prodigio a nivel mundial. Seria un honor tener a la señorita Son Pan en nuestra universidad, he estado revisando y veo que tiene un promedio de 20, y que nunca ha bajado de esa nota, así que tiene todo lo necesario para entrar en nuestra humilde universidad"_

 _La esperamos con ansias señorita Pan_

 _Para: Alejandrino Milenium_

Al terminar de leer su carta, abrazo a su hija y con una sonrisa de orgullo le dijo- ¿Que quieres hacer para tu despedida, hija?

-Le comente a Bra y me dijo que podía hacer una reunión con los guerreros Z en casa cápsula

-Es buena idea- dijo Videl- Llamare a Bulma y le comentare todo- Termino de hablar para luego marcar el teléfono de Bulma

-Bueno hija, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y que siempre contaras con mi apoyo incondicional y mi amor. Te amo, mi niña- Dijo mientras abrazaba a Pan y ella soltaba unas lágrimas, pues le dolía tener que irse, pero era necesario para su bienestar- Ahora descansa, mañana sera un día largo, vamos a planificar tu despedida y te necesito con buena cara. Buenas noches hija Dijo besando su frente para luego abandonar la sala

-Chaao papi, también te amo

Luego de despedirse subió a su habitación, se cambio y en menos de un minuto se encontraba dormida, había sido un largo día para ella y mañana seria agitado. Solo esperaba que fuera mejor...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Patetico

Al fin había salido el sol, al parecer el día y la noche de ayer se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar lentamente. Tenia una cara espantosa, debido al mal sueño por la serie de pesadillas y sueños que había tenido, todas relacionadas con _el_. Al parecer el destino le jugaba una broma de mal gusto. Fue a ver su calendario, 14 de febrero, _día de los enamorados._ Ja, este día le parece patético, no tiene sentido

 _"Para ti no, porque estas sola"_

Dijo una voz que lleva dentro, haciéndola sentir pésimo, este día, iba a ser peor que ayer, pro ella no lo permitiría. Vio que su teléfono estaba sonando y en la pantalla decía en letras azules brillantes: **TRUNKS**

Al ver el nombre establecido, su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad, pero su alegría se fue desvaneciendo a medida que leía el mensaje

Mensaje:

" _Hola Pan, espero que estés despierta. Te quiero pedir un favor, como sabes, hoy es día de los enamorados y quiero comprar algo para Andromeda, y quería saber si me podías acompañar, pues eres una dama, y necesito la opinión de una. Espero tu respuesta"_

 _Un abrazo, Trunks_

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima de dolor, furia, rabia, tristeza, enojo, salio de sus ojos y apretó su teléfono hasta hacerlo añicos, en estos momentos no le importaba nada ni nadie, necesitaba desahogarse y la mejor manera era ir a entrenar, así que se vistió con un mono ajustado, un top negro y su pañoleta y voló a toda velocidad hasta el bosque haciendo que el viento seque sus lágrimas, al llegar empezó a expulsar ráfagas de ki y a expulsar todo su poder, haciendo que algunos arboles de ahí se derrumbaran y las piedras levitaran, empezó a atacar a un enemigo falso dado puños, patadas y gritos. Lanzo un kame-hame-ha, y siguió en la lucha mientras su cabello se levantaba y se tornaba a un rubio, sus ojos se volvieron turquesa y una aureola de energía dorado rodeo su cuerpo, al hacer este cambio todo su ki aumento en demasía.

En Casa Cápsula, se encontraba Trunks junto a Andromeda en la sala, mientras ellos reían y se intercambiaban regalos por el día de los enamorados, Trunks iba a sacar una cajita de terciopelo negro, mientras se arrodillaba, a Andromeda se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabia lo que pasaría, pero Trunks rápidamente abandono la sala dejándola sola y confundida por sus actos. El había sentido el ki de Pan aumentar rápidamente, era un ki tremendo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abandono la sala y se dirigió lo mas rápido posible hacia el bosque en donde se encontraba Pan. Al llegar, vio la apariencia de Pan, estaba distinta, creyó haberse confundido, pero era imposible, ese era su ki, lo sentía. Ella era una súper saiyayin, al verla se impresiono, nunca había visto una mujer en esa fase, y era asombros. Vio por un largo rato como ella peleaba y se desenvolvía, el se deleitaba al verla, pues ese top que ella cargaba dejaba mucho a la vista, y el sudor la hacia ver mas sexy, aunque ella no lo supiera. Luego de un rato, ella dejo de dar puñetazos y su ki descendió rápidamente, Trunks al sentirlo, fue rápidamente hacia ella, pues se había desmayado y estaba en caída libre hacia un río que estaba cerca

Al atajarla Trunks soltó un pesado suspiro, y Pan al sentirlo murmuro- Trunks- Con una sonrisa para luego perder la conciencia y desmayarse por completo

Salio directo a Casa Cápsula para que su madre la la metiera en el tanque de regeneración.

Mientras tanta, Bra había visto lo que paso con su hermano y su _cuñadita_ , y negando con la cabeza se acerco a ella y le dijo

-Andromeda, Andromeda, ¿Acaso crees que mi familia y yo somos tontos?, Pues mira modelo barata, te informamos que no, sabemos claramente las intenciones que tienes con Trunks, solo lo amas por su dinero. Te puedes ir ahorrando esas falsas lágrimas de cuando mi hermano te iba a proponer matrimonio, porque todos sabemos que tu eres una falsa e interesada, que aparte de hacerlo por el dinero. Los haces para hacer sufrir a Pan- Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro muy cerca de ella- Pero calma, que el poco a poco se ira dando cuenta de la sucia mujer que tiene como novia, y te va a dejar, porque por fuera podrás ser muy bella, pero por dentro estas podrida, eres una basura... No eres nadie

-Niñata es mejor que cierres tu linda boquita, si no te quieres quedar sin dientes, por que no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer si se meten conmigo grandisima hija de p...- Pero no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpida por una fuerte cachetada de parte de Bulma que la dejo inconsciente , que había oído todo lo que paso entre su niña y la zorra que era novio de su hijo.

-Bra, cielo, ¿Podrías cargar a esta bolsa de basura y ponerla en el mueble?, para luego quemarlo- Dijo esto ultimo haciendo sonreír a su esposo que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta viendo todo el espectáculo

Bra cargo a la morena y con asco y sin cuidado la arrojo en el mueble y luego se sacudió las manos.

Trunks volaba a toda velocidad hasta que por fin llego a su casa. Entro rápidamente y corrió hasta el laboratorio en donde estaba su madre. Al verla, Bulma pego un grito

-¿Que le paso a Pan?, Por Dios Trunks, ¿Que hiciste?- Dijo mientras preparaba el tanque

Después de eso, Trunks le contó lo sucedido a su madre y la instalaron en el tanque. El se quedo cuidándola mientras le decía " _Animo, pequeña. Tienes un poder increible que tienes que aprender a manejar y se que lo dominaras, por ahora tienes que descansar, pero recuerda que siempre estaré contigo cuidándote, como te lo prometí aquella vez cuando tu abuelito se fue con Sheng-Long , perdoname por no hacerlo, pero te juro que a partir de ahora todo sera distinto"._ Mientras la observaba, vio todo lo que había cambiado, ella ahora era una adolescente, no era una niña. Tenia 15 años, y estaba hermosa, muy hermosa.

Se despertó desorientada, estaba en el mueble de la sala de su novio, los recuerdos llegan a su mente y hace que ese enojo que tenia regresara, y ese odio hacia la mocosa esa aumentara cada vez mas. Pero seguirla actuando normal, le fregaría en la cara a la familia Brief y a la chiquilla que ella siempre conseguía lo que quiere, aunque tenga que matar, no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, y les haría la vida imposible

Después de unas horas de haber cuidado a Pan, decidió ir a la cocina por algo que comer. Al llegar se encontró con su padre con su típica pose en la pared de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-Hola papá- lo saludo por decencia, pues sabia que el no le respondería, pero esta vez fue diferente

-Mocoso, ten cuidado de quien te enamoras- dijo para la doble sorpresa de Trunks

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Averigualo tu mismo- dijo con el mismo tono frío, y se alejo al sentir el ki cerca de la novio de su hijo, dejando a este cada vez mas confundido, pero sin prestarle mucha atención, siguió buscando que comer. Luego de tener gran cantidad de comida, se dirigió hasta el laboratorio de su madre

Andromeda, por curiosidad lo siguió, y al llegar se encontró con la desagradable vista de la chiquilla en un tanque de agua con solo la ropa interior, hizo una mueca desagradable y con ojos furiosos, fue a reclamarle a su novio, pues no le agradaba la idea de que estén ellos dos solos y la chiquilla semi-desnuda

Cuando fue a reclamarle, este estaba comiendo, pero ella no se sorprendió por la cantidad de comida, pues sabia de su sangre saiyayin.

-¿Que haces aquí Trunks?, Estas solo con una niñata mocosa en ropa interior, ¿Que crees?, ¿Que sera fácil engañarme?, Trunks, no creo que hayas caído tan bajo para acostarte con una mocosa 12 años menor que tu- Dijo con visible enojo a lo que Trunks con una voz tan calmada, que daba miedo le respondio

-En primer lugar, la estoy cuidando, en segundo no le digas niñata ni mocosa es de mala educación, en tercero, jamas me acostaría con PAN- dijo remarcando bien su nombre, cosa que a la oji-verde no le agrado- Y en cuarto lugar- Dijo parándose y agarrándola por la cintura- Soy solo tuyo- dijo susurrándole al oído, para ese momento, Pan ya se encontraba mejor y se estaba despertando pero al despertar, Andromeda la vio, y para hacerla sufrir enrollo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Trunks y y empezó a besarlo efusiva mente, la menor lloraba desconsoladamente mientras morena disfrutaba de la compañía de Trunks y el sufrimiento de la morena

Trunks sabia que Pan podía despertar en cualquier momento, así que se aparto de Andromeda delicadamente y le dijo-Amor, tengo que decirte algo- Mientras sacaba la misma cajita de terciopelo negro y se arrodillaba, Pan al ver el espectáculo, sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos- Andromeda Dinnius, quisiera que me hagas el hombre mas feliz y aceptes ser mi esposa- Dijo enseñando el hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante azul en el medio

-Si Trunks Brief, acepto mi amor- aceptaba mientras Trunks le ponía su anillo y ella gritaba y saltaba hacia el besándolo

Debia sentirse feliz, su "amor" acepto, pero en el fondo tenia dudas, sabia que no era la indicada, se sentía incompleto con ella, pero lo hecho hecho esta y no hay marcha atrás.

Después de 20 minutos de afectos entre ellos, Trunks vio que Pan había despertado, y que no estaba en el tanque de regeneración, fue a despedir a Andromeda y al pasa por la cocina, vio que Pan, su hermana, su madre y Videl, estaban juntas sentadas en una mesa con ojos llorosos, y hablando sobre algo en Italia, pero el no le hizo mucho caso.

Así que siguió hasta su habitación, se quito sus ropas quedando solo en bóxer y se metió a su cama, no tenia sueño, así que empezó a buscar su teléfono para llamar a su amigo Goten para salir, y mientras buscaba, de su armario se callo una foto el, junto a Pan y Giru, al recogerla y mirarla un rato, se dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, la ubico al lado de su cama para luego decir quedarse en casa

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Bienvenida a la realidad

Al fin había pasado ese horrible día que tanto odiaba, ese 14 de febrero, que cursi. Ayer había sido un día agotador, ¿Quien diría que el día de los enamorados seria tan horrible?. Poco a poco venían a su mente aquellos recuerdos borrosos, sobre ella entrenando, sobre su mal día, sobre su estado de supersaiyayin. Se quedo un poco confusa con este ultimo pensamiento, quizá solo era un sueño, tendría que entrenar de nuevo para ver si era la realidad, además, necesitaba alejarse de todos, pensar un rato y decidir que hacer con su vida.

 _El anillo_

Ese recuerdo le callo como un balde de agua fría, se congelo cuando se acordó de el amor de su vida pidiéndole matrimonio a una falsa, a una modelo barata, ella, al igual que los Brief, sabían muy bien que detrás de esa angelical cara y ese cuerpo esculpido perfectamente, solo habian demonios que querían destruir a Trunks para ella quedarse con su fortuna, lamentablemente el era el único que no se daba cuenta, estaba cegado por su belleza, sin saber lo podrida y vacía que estaba dentro. Pan solo quería que Trunks fuera feliz con o sin ella, quería lo mejor para el y sabia que Andromeda no valía la pena, pero no puede entrometerse en su relación, aunque le duela y la destruya poco a poco, a medida que pasan los minutos y siente sus ki inestables, sabia perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, sabia que ella nunca lo saciaría como mujer, que era poca cosa para el. Pero no sabia que muy dentro del corazón de Trunks,una semillita de amor hacia Pan estaba creciendo, no un amor de primos, no un amor de hermanos, era un amor de mujer a hombre, un amor de pareja, un deseo carnal, unas ganas inmensas de hacer feliz a Pan, de besarla, de tocar esa piel tan nívea y suave como el algodón, tan blanca como la nieve y tan perfecta como una escultura

Sin querer darle mas vuelta al asunto, decidió meterse a la tina, necesitaba cualquier cosa para distraerse de Trunks, necesitaba alejarse y perderse un rato, necesitaba pensar, lo necesitaba lejos y al mismo tiempo cerca, lo amaba pero lo odiaba por hacerla sufrir tanto aunque... No era culpa de el, era su culpa, el no sabia sobre los sentimientos de Pan, el no sabia lo que causaba en Pan. Todo era culpa de ella, este sufrimiento, este dolor, esta presión en el pecho cada vez que lo veía con una mujer, todo fue gracias a sus sentimientos y su estúpido corazón por enamorarse de un hombre con una cantidad de años mayor que ella, por hacerse ilusiones, por vivir en un mundo imaginario, donde todos eran felices, donde ellos estaban juntos, pero soñar no cuesta nada

 _Bienvenida a la realidad_

Le hablo la vocecita que tanto la atormentaba, que la despertaba cuando tenia sus mejores sueños e ilusiones junto a su amor prohibido. Esa maldita vocecita que siempre tenia la razón, aunque no quería admitirlo, que solo le decía la verdad, aunque doliera, sin importar nada.

Salio de la tina, pues llevaba ya media hora sumergida en sus pensamientos, y salio de su trance al escuchar la voz de su madre indicándole que bajara para el desayuno.

Peino su alborotada melena y la amarro en una coleta, se vistió con un short deportivo, zapatos deportivos y una camisa de mangas blanca, algo cómodo para ir a entrenar y quitar un poco su estrés. Se miro un rato en el espejo y frunció el ceño, estaba horrible, tenia mala cara producto del mal sueño, y sin pensarlo dos veces, busco su estuche de maquillaje sin usar, pues las saiyayines tenían cutis hermosisimos y no necesitaban de maquillaje, pero esta vez era necesario un poco de polvo, aunque tenia las pestañas largas y rizadas se puso un poco de rímel y para finalizar brillo labial, se pellizco un poco las mejillas para darle color y se echo otro vistazo. Estaba mucho mejor que antes, se dio la vuelta y bajo para desayunar con sus padres

Mientras tanto, en Casa Cápsula, se despertaba un peli-lila. Estiro sus bazos y sintió, acostada de lado de el, una morena que solo la cubrían las sabanas blancas, su cabello alborotado tapaba parte de su cara, con sus ojos azules fue recorriendo el cuerpo de la modelo y deleitándose con su vista, pero se mantuvo en un punto fijo dudoso, el sabia que no estuvo bien lo que hizo, solo llevaban 6 meses saliendo, pero el quería hacerlo todo rá ó mientras observaba la mano derecha de su acompañante, esa que, en el dedo corazón, llevaba un anillo de compromiso, inconcientemente llevo su mano hacia la mano de la modelo y acerco el anillo a su cara, mientras lo observaba mas detenidamente, solo podía ver a una persona con ese anillo, vestida de blanco, besando sus labios, aquella personita había estado rondando en su cabeza desde hacia ya varios días, pero siempre que pensaba en ella, rechazaba rápidamente la idea de ellos dos juntos y pensaba que ya se estaba volviendo loco. Sabia que sonaba muy pedófilo que sentía amor por esa pequeña que vio crecer, esa pequeña que vio nacer, la pequeña que lo volvia loco con sus travesuras, la pequeña que se coló en el viaje hacia el espacio y poco a poco en su corazón. Sabia que sonaba raro que se habia cansado de su mujer, de la mujer mas bella de Alemania, pero aunque a todo el mundo le parecía hermosa, el sola la veía como alguien mas, el solo la veía como las otras mujeres con que se había acostado, el solo la queria a ella, pero estaba seguro de que Pan, al saber sobre sus sentimientos, saldría corriendo y se alejaría de el, y eso era lo menos que el quería, aunque se sentiría mejor si compartiera sus sentimientos, pero también sabia que era mejor guardar un tiempo mas sus sentimientos hasta que las aguas se aclaren un poco

Llevaba un buen rato sumergido en sus pensamientos, y no se había dado cuenta de que la mujer que tenia al lado despertó y lo miraba confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

 _"Se lo que piensas querido, piensas en la mocosa de cabello negro, la niña que te baja por 12 años, se la conexión que hay entre ustedes, Ja, ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?, Es obvio lo que se trae en manos esa niñata, eres el amor de su vida, pero no permitiré que esa mocosa te aleje de mi, primero muerta a que ella se quede contigo, ya vera lo que soy capaz de hacer, solo para quitarte tu GRAN fortuna, luego de eso te puedes revolcar con cuanta mujer te de la gana, así sea la niñata que por ahora la haré sufrir tanto que no deseara haber nacido"_

Pensó con una sonrisa maligna para luego sacar a su novio de los pensamientos tan asquerosos para ella.

-Buenos días, mi amor- Dijo mientras lo besaba y se montaba encima de Trunks

-Hola, amor- La saludo mientras la apartaba cuidadosamente de el y se paraba de la cama para darse una ducha, no quería ser mas frío de lo que ya fue, tenia que acabar con esto poco a poco

 _No seas_ estúpido, _no cambies a una hermosa modelo con muy buen cuerpo por una niña que es mas bien tu prima_

Dijo su conciencia, tal vez le debería hacer caso, Pan es mas bien su prima, es pequeña, podría ser su hermana. Se quedo un rato parado en el mismo lugar de espaldas, bajo la mirada atenta de la modelo que se sorprendió cuando se dio la vuelta hacia ella y se dirigió a la cama con paso lento

Levanto la cabeza de su amante para luego besarla violentamente, mientras mordisqueaba, besaba y chupaba, le quito las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y las aparto, agarro unas cuerdas que se encontraban allí y agarro las manos de la oji-verde

-No te muevas, quedate quieta- Le dijo a la mujer que se encontraba debajo de el retorciéndose con cada caricia, su mirada ya no era la misma, se estaba tornando a un color turquesa y esto la excitaba pues sabia que aumentaba su poder, y le excitaba tener sexo con Trunks en este estado

Luego de terminar su trabajo, se dedico a mirar por un instante a la ,modelo que gemía debajo de el, luego de 5 segundos, bajo hasta su pecho, depositándole besos por el cuello, haciendo un recorrido por su pecho. Al llegar al primer pezón, mordisqueo y chupo con tanta fuerza, que un hilo de sangre se desprendió de su pecho, pero era inevitable, cada vez que practicaban el sexo se tenia que controlar pues sabia que era demasiado fuerte para ella, pero esta vez sus instintos le dominaron, haciéndole perder el control. Bajo la mano que tenia libre hasta la zona intima de su amante que se encontraba húmeda, y esto lo encendía aun mas, y sin piedad introdujo tres dedos en ella haciéndola gemir altamente de dolor, pero a el no le importo, siguió con sus movimientos de vaivén, hasta que no pudo mas, agarro una bolsita de plástico plateada, la rompió y la puso en su erecto e hinchado miembro, le dio la vuelta a su novia, apuntando su trasero hacia su cadera, abrió tanto las piernas de la morena, que por un momento se lleno de panico, pensando que podia quebrarle sus delgados muslos pero salio de su susto, cuando la excitada mujer que tenia enfrente le dijo:

-Continua, puedo resistirlo... Soy flexible- Ronroneo con voz seductora, y eso fue lo que basto para volver loco a Trunks que se introdujo fuertemente en la morena, haciéndole pegar un grito, mientras entraba y salia con mas fuerza cada vez, la morena se debilitaba cada vez mas, pero Trunks no paraba

Llevo sus manos hacia delante y masajeo sus pechos por un largo rato, y luego, metió completamente todo su miembro, haciendo que la morena derramara un poco de sangre, para luego llegar a el orgasmo. Se dejaron caer libremente en la cama seguido de Andromeda que se acostó encima de su pecho y al rato quedo dormida

Miro el reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama

-11:07 AM- Dijo con sorpresa, luego se paro de su cama para darse una ducha e ir a desayunar mejor dicho a almorzar. Contemplo por ultima vez a Andromeda para luego ir a ducharse

Termino su ducha, y bajo a almorzar. Al bajar se encontró con las dos mujeres de su vida, porque a pesar de que una fuera gritona, loca, escandalosa era su madre y aunque la otra fuera grosera, pervertida y adicta a las compras era su hermanita y las adoraba con todo y defectos, y el ya se los había demostrado, al igual que su padre, pero la única diferencia era que poca veces se demostraba cariñoso con el, pues sabia lo amargado que podía a llegar a ser su padre, y que, solamente su hermana le demostraba su amor en publico, y el no la rechazaba. Al pensar esto, recordó aquel día de la reunión de los guerreros Z e inconscientemente se le escapo una risilla

 _Se encontraban todos los guerreros reunidos en casa de Bulma, celebrando la victoria de algunos en el torneo de artes marciales, todos estaban felices compartiendo, menos, por supuesto, Vegeta que se encontraba alejado de todos cerca de una pared con su típica pose de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, el odiaba las reuniones en su casa, le parecía una perdida de tiempo hacer fiestas por cosas insignificantes, pero a la terrícola le agradaba y prefería tomar te con Freezer, Cell y Majin Boo juntos que escuchar los gritos de su mujer_

 _Todo avanzaba perfectamente hasta que se escucharon los llantos de una pequeña niña de ojitos azules que venia corriendo hacia su papi con dos muñecas. Vegeta, al ver a su pequeño retoño, se acerco a ella y la cargo para luego dirigirse a un lugar mas privado, pues le incomodaba las miradas de las personas que lo veían sorprendidas pues no era habitual ese comportamiento de Vegeta, todos se quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de Bulma Trunks, y por supuesto Goten, pues sabia que Bra era sagrada para Vegeta y que no podían jugarle bromas a su nena_

 _Al llegar a la cocina, Vegeta seco las lágrimas de su retoño y con una cara suave y una pequeña sonrisa le pregunto_

 _-¿Que sucede princesa?_

 _-Papi- dijo abrazando por el cuello a su padre, que le devolvió el abrazo - Es que Pan no quiere jugar conmigo a las muñecas- Dijo con un puchero y volviendo a llorar, Vegeta le volvió a limpiar las lágrimas y le dijo_

 _-No importa, luego jugare contigo al te, pero me tienes que prometer que dejaras de llorar_

 _La niña al escucharlo, lo miro con carita esperanzada y ojitos brillosos,y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su padre_

 _Luego de eso, volvieron a la fiesta, al llegar apagaron la musica, y en ese momento, la pequeña dijo algo, que hizo que todos voltearan para luego estallar en risas_

 _-Papi, pero cuando juguemos al te, te sentaras al lado de la señora floppy y usaras el tu-tu que usaste la otra vez- Dijo la pequeña inocentemente, haciendo que a Vegeta se le subieran todos los colores al rostro, y de la vergüenza se retiro del lugar, dejando confundida a Bra y riendo a carcajadas a todo el mundo por el pequeño error de la mini-bulma_

Después de recordar aquel día, una pequeña carcajada se escapo de el, llamando la atención de el mayor de la familia, que se le acerco seriamente para molestar a su hijo, pero el truco le salio alreves

-¿De que te ríes mocoso?

-Jajaja, me estoy acordando de aquel día en que tu princesita te hizo pasar la pena delante de todos los guerreros Z, ¿Que fue lo que dijo?- Dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa, haciendo enfurecer al príncipe que se encontraba cada vez mas rojo, pues en la mesa se encontraba Millk que miraba atónita la escena- Ah! ya recordé!- Dijo mientras aclaraba su garganta- _Papi, pero cuando juguemos al te te sentaras al lado de la señora floppy y usaras el tu-tu que usaste la otra vez-_ Dijo imitando la voz de una niña pequeña, para luego estallar en risas, mientras el príncipe murmuraba cosas en su idioma natal palabras indescifrables

Mientras tanto, la mini Videl ya había salido de su casa y se encontraba caminando para dirigirse al bosque, no tenia ganas de volar, quería ser normal por un momento. Mientras caminaba, un Agera S negro del año, se detuvo al lado de Pan y una voz hizo que se diera la vuelta sorprendida

-Hola linda, ¿la llevo a alguna parte?- Si fuera un desconocido, seria bastante atrevido, pero no era un desconocido, al darse la vuelta se vio con una persona que no esperaba ver en estos momentos

 _ **Continuara...**_


	5. Pequeña

Pan, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la persona menos inesperada, su mejor amigo, aquel moreno que le ofrecía su apoyo incondicional, que la animaba en todo momento, que siempre la había cuidado, un gran amigo y una persona con un excelente corazón, aquel moreno que dejo a todos sus amigos en Japón para irse a la universidad de California hace exactamente 1 año atrás, pocos días después de la muerte de Goku, y sin querer la felicidad inundo el momento, y de esos ojos azabaches, salieron lágrimas, pero no lágrimas de tristeza ni de temor, de enojo o dolor, lágrimas de felicidad. Era la primera vez, después de 1 año, que ella lloraba de felicidad, siempre era por dolor, por tristeza, siempre era gracias... a el, pero ahora se sentía mejor con su mejor amigo a su lado, sabia que su estado de animo mejoraría en demasía, pues Uub siempre la animaba cuando se encontraba triste o desolada, sabia como hacerla feliz, y gracias a eso, se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Pan, a pesar de la distancia, siempre conversaban por teléfono o chatt, siempre unidos a pesar de las dificultades que pasaron en el pasado. Uub siempre había estado junto a Pan, al igual que cuando murió Goku, en esos días tan difíciles el siempre estuvo con ella sin prometerle nada y sin esperar nada a cambio, no fue como Trunks, que a los pocos días la abandono, pero a pesar de eso ella la amaba incomprensiblemente. Sin poder evitarlo, salto hacia el lujoso auto, abrió la puerta y se guindo en el cuello del moreno que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, luego lleno toda su cara de besos, pues, echaba de menos a su mejor amigo

-Uub!, te extrañe tanto- Dijo soltándose del cuello de Uub, pues le había apretado tanto que lo había dejado sin oxigeno

-Dios Pan!, Tanta dulzura me dio diabetes- Dijo para luego estallar en risas debido a la cara de ofendida que puso su amiga

-Pues, no te acostumbres- Dijo Pan de mala gana fingiendo enojo

-Por favor, no te molestes pequeña, sabes que te quiero mucho, además te teng...- Pero se callo al ver que su amiga estaba ahogada en un mar de recuerdos

 _Pequeña_

Eso le recordaba a el, así le dice el, cada vez que le dice _pequeña_ , lo dice con dulzura, una dulzura que solo demuestra con ella, que la hace sentir bien

 _Lastima que solo es dulzura entre primos_

Ahi esta!, la maldita vocecita que siempre la interrumpe, ella sabia claramente que detrás de esa dulzura, había esperanzas de amor, cada vez que el le hablaba, era como si estuviera tocando el cielo, cada vez que olía su perfume, sentía que volaba, tenia mas efecto que la droga, cada vez que sonreía, sentía una felicidad inmensa que solo el causaba en ella, se sentía feliz si el era feliz, quería lo mejor para el, quería pasar su vida junto a el

 _Lo que tu sientes el tambien lo siente con la hermosa modelo Alemana, no te ilusiones_

Otra vez!, Pero...era verdad, tenia toda la razón, este sentimiento de amor que ella siente por el, el lo siente por otra persona, una persona que no vale la pena, una persona que lamentablemente solo lo quiere por la fortuna heredada, pues, se nota que ella lo hace solo para hacerlos sufrir, pero el aun así la ama, con todo, la ama, a pesar de querer aprovecharse de el, sabia que Trunks estaba embobado por la belleza de la morena, pero ella por dentro estaba tan vacía como un cementerio a media noche, solo estaban sus demonios internos que querían herir a Trunks, pero al parecer el no se daba cuenta, y seguía detrás de ella, mientras que Andromeda disfrutaba manipularlo y burlarse en cara de los Brief, que ella lo tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano. De repente, una envidia se apodero de Pan, envidia por no recibir las caricias de parte de el, envidia por no pasar el resto de la vida con el, envidia por no ser su futura esposa, envidia por no ser la futura madre de sus hijos, ¿Pero porque?, La vida es muy injusta con las personas buenas, el no merece estar con una barata como ella, y Pan no merece estar sufriendo por amor como lo hace ahora

-Tierra llamando a Pan, ¿Estas es Trunkslandia?- Le pregunto su mejor amigo aguantando las ganas de reírse, pues sabia el carácter de Pan, y lo mandaría a callarse con un golpe

-¿Que?, ¿Trunks?, ¿Donde?- Pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos

\- Hay Pan, ¿Todavía lo amas?

¿Que si todavía lo amaba?, era mas que obvio, lo amaba mas que a su propia vida, daría lo que fuera por besar esos labios tan varoniles y oler de cerca esa colonia tan embriagadora que vuelve loca a mas de una mujer que pasa a su lado, pero llego otra y le quito el puesto, ya no tenia mas nada que hacer, el era feliz con ella y Pan no arruinaría su burbuja de amor, pues estaría mal quitar la felicidad de Trunks para que ella tuviera la suya, lo menos que quería era hacer sufrir a Trunks, por eso se alejaría por un muy buen tiempo

Por otro lado, el moreno, se arrepintió de la pregunta que hizo, pues sabia que era una pregunta muy obvia y quizás le había caído mal a su amiga ese tipo de pregunta, y lo menos que el quería era verla triste, pero era difícil saber que sentía, pues su cara era inexpresable. Quisiera tener una maquina del tiempo para regresar 5 minutos atrás y evitar haber echo esa pregunta, pues sabia que no resultaría tan bien. Espero un rato mas, aunque sabia que ella no le iba a responder, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando recibió lo contrario

-Si Uub, lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo, mas que a mi misma, no sabes cuanto es mi amor por el, pues es algo difícil de explicar, pero se que el no me ama y que nunca me amara, que solo me ve como la niña que soy y como una hermana, no le llego ni a los a la hermosa modelo que el tiene por novia y futura esposa, odio ser fea Uub, odio sentir sus ki inestables, odio ser una niña todavía, me duele todo lo que esta pasando, siento que mi mundo se viene a los pies y no puedo hacer nada para levantarlo, Uub, todo es tan injusto, ella tan vacía y el tan lleno de amor, no se merece el amor de un hombre tan perfecto y noble como el- Dijo con voz quebrada y con un llanto contagioso

Uub se quedo sorprendido, con las cejas alzadas y con la boca entre abierta le dijo- Tranquila Pan, el poco a poco se dará cuenta de que tu eres su verdadero amor- Dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus bazos y limpiaba las lágrimas de su amiga

Se sentía mal por ver a su amiga así, triste por ver su llanto desconsolado, enojado por el idiota de Trunks que no se ha dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es Pan, impotente por no poder romperle los huesos al Brief, pues sabia que el le ganaría en cantidad y además lastimaría emocionalmente a su amiga

Cualquier persona que leyera sus pensamientos, pensaría que el esta loco por Pan, pero eso era falso, desde hace ya varios meses, sueña con el amor de una hermosa chica catira de cara angelical y dulce,tan inocente y hermosa de estatura media, con los ojos tan azules como el cielo y el mar, una combinación perfecta que le dan forma a sus ojos, una nariz perfilada y pequeña, unos labios carnosos y rosados, con esos labios ha soñado millares de veces, y muere por probarlos, quizás sean igual de dulces que ella, ese cabello dorado como el oro que cae por su espalda como una larga cascada, esa piel tan nívea, tan suave como la lana, tan frágil como la porcelana, tan blanca como la nieve, esos hermosos dientes que se iluminan con cada risa y hace que esa inocencia salga a flote, ella es la causa de su insomnio, siempre sueña con tocar esa hermosa piel y besar esos dulces labios, a pesar de tener un cuerpo de adolescente siendo ya una dama de 25 años, el la quería, no tenia la necesidad de tener pechos inmensos o un gran trasero, ya que la belleza física algún día se pierde con el avanzar de los años, pero los sentimientos duran y perduran firmes y el sentía un gran amor hacia esa chica, no era atracción cualquiera, era amor y estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ser correspondido de la misma manera. El no quería su cuerpo para satisfacerse, el quería que ella le entregara su corazón para hacerla feliz, tratarla como la princesa que es ella, alguien para amar y ser amado. Y poco a poco le revelaría su amor con actos

Pan, rápidamente se seco la lágrima que salia de sus ojos, una lágrima cristalina, y cerro sus dos soles negros para negarle el paso a las demás gotas de cristales que amenazaban con salir, respiro hondamente y se relajo, Uub, que observaba atento todo, decidió no agobiarla con preguntas, así que para relajar el ambiente tenso, decidió invitarla a salir

-¿Quieres ir al centro comercial por un helado?

-Tu si sabes como animarme- Dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña, que ahora recuperaba el animo, pues no quería arruinar la visita de su amigo, y quería disfrutar los últimos días en Japón antes de irse a Italia por el estudio

-Esa es la Pan que yo conozco- Dijo para luego arrancar su lujoso auto, sin saber que se iban a encontrar con...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	6. Nada es imposible

Arranco su lujoso auto dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial, cada quien perdido en su mundo pensando en su amor prohibido, el camino fue silencioso e incomodo pero gracias a Dios fue rápido, y en menos de 5 minutos se encontraban bajándose del auto

Se entraron en el Centro comercial y fueron a la famosa heladería de Japón _IL GELATTO_. Al entrar, habia mucha gente, asi que les tomo unos minutos en una cola para hacer su pedido, luego de eso se dirigieron con sus helados en la mano a una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina apartada de las demás personas, ambos necesitaban espacio y privacidad para hablar sobre el tiempo perdido entre amigos. El moreno pidió un helado de chocolate y fresa y Pan uno de vainilla, lo probo y miro sorprendida el helado _"Esta delicioso, ahora veo porque dicen que es la mejor heladería de Japón"_ , al saborearlo, su mente viajo en el tiempo hasta aquel día del torneo de artes marciales, en que su abuelito le había comprado el helado de vainilla, desde ese día, cada vez que su abuelo la veía triste, le brindaba un helado y le daba una vuelta por el parque, y siempre funcionaba, siempre la animaba. Quiso dejar de pensar en su abuelito, pues se sentía ahogada y al borde de lágrimas, así que levanto la vista del helado y al hacerlo, vio a una rubia de espaldas en la caja con dos helados en la mano, tenia sospechas sobre ella, así que examino su ki y acabo con sus dudas, ¡Era ella!, su mejor amiga, al parecer era el día de encontrar a los mejores amigos perdidos, y con mucha alegría decidió ir a saludarla, se levanto de la mesa, pero se arrepintió de su idea al ver que su amiga se dirigía a una mesa en la que Andromeda la estaba esperando y recibiendo con una sonrisa su helado

De repente, millones de preguntas inundaron su mente, ¿Que hacia ella aquí?, ¿Porque estaba con Marrón?, ¿De donde y desde cuando se conocían?, se sentó de repente con una mirada extraña, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de su amigo, que se preocupo al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga y por ese cambio repentino de actitud

-¿Sucede algo?, Te noto un poco pálida- Dijo con voz dulce captando la atención de Pan-No es nada, es solo que sentí el ki de Marrón, y... Olvidalo

-Estem, P-Pan, te tengo que decir algo- Dijo con voz nerviosa y entrecortada, mientras un leve rubor adornaba en su cara, pero no se notaba tanto debido a su color de piel morena. Pan, al ver la reacción de su amigo pensó lo peor, sintió que la empezaba a ver de otra manera, aunque sabia que era casi imposible, pero podía ser cierto, miro a su amigo fijamente dándole el permiso para la noticia mientras retenía el aire en sus pulmones , preparándose para lo que diría su amigo

-Me... M-me gusta M-Marron- Dijo mientras Pan solaba el aire que había retenido, silencio un rato para luego mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas alzadas de la impresión

-AHH, Uub, no puede ser, es fantástico- Dijo gritando, haciendo que todas las personas dirigieran la mirada hacia ella, y para la desgracia de Pan, Andromeda busco la fuente de ese grito y se encontró con la chiquilla, mirándola fijamente con una cara de odio, pero Marrón no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando pues estaba de espalda escuchando musica a todo volumen en su reproductor

-Uub, no puede ser, es impresionante Dijo con un leve rubor debido a las miradas divertidas que le dirigían las personas y unas que otras la miraba como si estuviera loca, pero a ella le dio igual, estaba muy interesada en el tema de su amigo

-Si Pan, difícil de creer, ¿Quien diría que una chica tan bella como ella seria novia de un perdedor como yo?, es casi que imposible- Dijo cabizbaja haciendo que su amiga se sintiera mal, ella sabia lo que se siente ser rechazada o no correspondido, así que decidió ayudarlo

-Oye, arriba ese animo, te ayudare a conquistarla, recuerda que _nada es imposible-_ Su amigo la miro con ojos brillantes y una cara esperanzada, para luego darle un abrazo y agradecerle pues lo que mas deseaba en estos momentos era hacer feliz a su princesa

Por otro lado, en una mesa ubicada en el centro, se encontraban dos amigas que se habian cocido hacia ya dos años atrás en una academia de modelaje, debido a que la rubia también era modelo, muchas personas se lo recomendaron y ella accedió, ahí conoció a Andromeda y desde ese momento se hicieron buenas amigas, Andromeda la consideraba como su mejor amiga, pero Marrón al contrario, la veía como una simple amiga, sus mejores amigas desde que ella tenia memoria siempre fueron Pan y Bra, amaba demasiado a sus pequeñas y a pesar de ser 10 años mayor que ellas se llevaban muy bien, y seria capaz de defenderlas de quien sea a capa y espada

Miro al frente, pues su amiga le estaba haciendo señas para que se quitara los audífonos, al parecer era algo muy importante así que se los quito y la miro con una ceja perfectamente alzada

-Marrón, mira!, ahí esta la niñata esa- Dijo señalando a Pan, sin saber el rollo en que se metería por meterse con ella. Marrón sabia sobre la _mocosa_ que queria quitarle a su Trunks, ella se la habia comentado, y sin saber que se trataba de su mejor amiga, ella también hablo mal de ella, pero no tenia la culpa, pues nunca le había dicho que se trataba de Pan

Al voltear, su sorpresa fue doble al ver a su mejor amiga junta al dueño de su corazón, aquel moreno con que se pasaba inventando fantasías junto a el, el hombre que se adueñaba de sus sueños y cada vez mas de su corazón haciendo el sentimiento mas fuerte. Lo observo detenidamente, como sonreía libremente con esos dientes tan perfectos que adornaban aquellos divinos labios, bajo su mirada hacia sus musculosos brazos, esos brazos que ella siempre había deseado tocar y con los que mas de una vez había delirado estar bajo ellos, esas manos tan grandes y musculosas que deseaba tener sobre su cuerpo, ese perfume, el olor pego a su nariz, al llegar lo había sentido, pensó que se trataba de otra persona, pero esa fragancia provenía de el, esa fragancia, siempre anhelaba despertar con el olor de su perfume a su lado, pero estaba segura de que otra había ocupado su lugar. Dejo sus fantasías para otro día, pues la falsa de su amiga estaba hablando de su mejor amiga. Se sintió culpable al saber que estaba hablando mal de la amiga que consideraba su hermana.¡ Pero claro!, Ahora todo encajaba perfectamente, todo lo que había dicho Andromeda describía perfectamente a Pan

 _"Es una niñata, tiene doce años menos que Trunks, es de cabellos y ojos azabaches, es igual de alienígena que ellos, su familia y la de Trunks son muy cercanos, pero no permitiré que me lo quite"_

Que tonta fue al no darse cuenta, sentía que su sangre hervía y que le salia humo por los poros, estaba molesta por todo lo mal que hablaba de su mejor amiga, así que se volteo hacia ella con tranquilidad, y con voz serena, que erizaba la piel a cualquiera, se levanto

-Andromeda, querida... ESA PERRA DE LA QUE TU HABLAS ES MI MEJOR AMIGA- Grito dándole una fuerte cachetada dejándole la mejilla roja e inflamada y con un ojo mas pequeño, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella como centro de atención

-Eres una perra, te odio Marrón- Grito Andromeda con una lágrima en su cara, nunca pensó que su amiga le haría eso, ella siempre se veía tranquila y hasta tímida y lo menos que esperaría de ella seria que actuara de esa manera. Marrón agarro sus cosas y se dirigió hacia sus amigos sin importarle las maldiciones y los gritos que le decía la morena. Las personas la veían con los ojos y las bocas muy abiertas, pero nadie se atrevió a comentar nada. Al llegar a la mesa de Pan, los saludo naturalmente como si nada hubiera pasado

-Hola chicos!, Los he extrañado muchísimo- Dijo dirigiéndose al moreno para darle un abrazo, mientras Pan le mandaba una mirada de complicidad, pero ella no le presto atención, se dejo envolver en los brazos de Uub mientras aspiraba esa colonia tan exquisita, se le escapo sin poder evitarlo un pequeño gemido de satisfacción al sentir las musculosas manos de Uub acariciando su delgada y frágil espalda, eso hizo que se sonrojara violentamente pero al parecer el no la había oído pues el también estaba perdido en su mundo, sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo con cada caricia que el le brindaba, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar el momento y dejarse llevar mientras se perdía en un mundo de ilusiones, subió su mano hasta su cabello que estaba un poco mas largo y rebelde, mientras el enterraba su nariz en la cascada dorada que cubría su espalda aspirando ese dulce aroma a coco, nada les importaba en este momento, ni las maldiciones ni los gritos de Andromeda, ni las personas que aun la miraban de vez en cuando, ni la mirada divertida de Pan, estaban sumergidos en un mar de amor y deseos que se iba alargando, todo era perfecto hasta que una pequeña intrusa que se encontraba con ellos arruino el momento

-Ahh, par de tortolitos, perdón por arruinar el momento pero necesito saludar a mi mejor amiga- Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro falso y fingido y juntaba sus manos en su pecho como una chiquilla enamorada haciendo que los dos se separaran rápidamente y se sonrojaran del tono mas rojo que existe haciendo reír a Pan a carcajadas

Luego de ese momento tan incomodo para ambos, pasaron la tarde reunidos, entre risas, charlas, algunos roces y unas que otras miradas entre los enamorados, el tiempo se les paso volando y se les hizo muy tarde

-Chicos, es mejor que nos vayamos, miren la hora que es

-Wow, 20:33, es tardisimo, vámonos, yo las llevo- Dijo Uub ofreciéndose mientras se retiraban de la tienda y se dirigían al estacionamiento

Se montaron en el auto y emprendieron su viaje. Había un incomodo silencio en el carro, solo se escuchaba la radio, era igual de incomodo que cuando se dirigían a comer el helado, así que Pan decidió romper el hielo comentándoles sobre la noticia de la universidad

-Chicos, les tengo que decir algo- Uub le bajo el volumen a la emisora para escuchar atentamente a Pan y Marrón la miro dándoles el permiso para comenzar

-Bueno yo... -No termino de hablar gracias al grito que dejo sordo a los presentes de Marrón

-¿¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!?, Hay Pan, muchas veces te dije que te cuidaras, pero tu siempr...

-¿Como?, No Marrón- Dijo Pan con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se salían de orbita

-Yo les quería decir, que... Me voy del País a estudiar

-¡Genial!, así tendrás un buen futuro- Comento Marrón feliz por su amiga

-¿Y a donde iras?- Esta vez hablo el moreno algo triste, pues no quería desprenderse de su amiga

\- Pues, mi papa me inscribió en una universidad italiana, _"Roma La Sapienze",_ y empiezo la semana que viene, mañana me harán una despedida en casa de los Brief, tienen que ir- Dijo con algo de tristeza, pues le dolía saber que no vería a sus amigos por un largo tiempo, pero gracias a su inteligencia, podía adelantar cursos y graduarse antes

-Es muy pronto Pan, prometeme que hablaremos mas seguido- Dijo Marrón abrazándola, con tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo

-Te lo prometo- Dijo para bajarse del auto, pues ya habian llegado a casa de Pan

Se despidió de sus amigos y entro a su casa, no había nadie ni en la sala ni en la cocina, así que sintió sus ki y estaban todos dormidos, así que no prefirió molestarlos e irse de una vez a dormir, entro a su alcoba y se lanzo en su cama, para luego caer dormida como un bebe

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**


	7. Se llama amor

Ya era de día, se encontraba la menor de la casa durmiendo, debido a la mala noche que había tenido, soñó con unos ojos azules profundos que la observaban, con reflejos de cabellos lilas y una nariz perfilada que adornaban a un rostro, mas de tres veces se despertó en la noche debido a los sueños tan raros que tenia, hasta que por fin, recupero el sueño y se esfumaron las pesadillas, pero para entonces ya era de madrugada y hoy tenia un día largo

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente, haciendo que una foto que había allí se cayera, Pan se despertó sobresaltada por el escandalo y miro a la puerta, se encontraba su mejor amiga con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, sabia que algo planeaba pero lo dejo pasar y se cubrió nuevamente con sus sabanas sin saludar a Bra, que al ver lo que hizo su amiga corrió hasta su cama y pego un brinco haciendo caer a Pan pero esta en vez de despertarse agarro las cobijas y se enrollo en ellas

-Vamos Pan, ¡Despierta!, recuerda que hoy es tu despedida, y no querrás verte como una loca

-Hay Bra, no me interesa verme bien, es una tonta reunión- Dijo con una voz adormilada

-Recuerda que allí estará mi hermano

-¿Que?, ¿Trunks?, cierto, Bra, ¿Que haces ahí sentada?, tenemos que irnos a arreglar- Dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y se metía en la ducha, haciendo que Bra se riera a carcajadas

-Hay Pan, sabia que si te nombraba a mi hermano te pondrías loca

Después de 5 minutos, salio Pan empapada de la ducha con solo una toalla que envolvía su delgado cuerpo. Bra salio para darle privacidad a su amiga y a los pocos minutos entro con el aviso de su amigo

Ellas eran muy distintas, Bra llevaba un vestido color cielo mas arriba de las rodillas con una chaqueta de cuero blanca y zapatillas color crema, mientras Pan llevaba un pantalón jean ajustado con una franela color salmón y zapatos deportivos, le gustaba estar casual, pero a su amiga siempre le gustaba captar la mirada de los chicos

Pan vio su habitación, estaba hecha un desastre, así que le pidió a su amiga unos minutos para arreglarla un poco. Mientras limpiaba, recogió una foto de ella y Trunks y en una esquina aparecía su abuelito, soltó una risita al ver esta foto, le recordaba a la celebración que habian hecho para celebrar que ya habian recogido las esferas y todo volvería a la normalidad. Soltó un suspiro, extrañaba esos momentos, pero tenia un presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían para bien y todo volvería a la normalidad

Bajo y vio a su amiga muy coqueta con su tío

-Jajaja, si, no recuerdo nada de ese día- Dijo Goten mientras acariciaba el brazo de Bra

-Jajaja. Oye,¿ no quieres acompañarnos al centro comercial?

Pero fue interrumpida por su amiga que iba entrando y escucho buena parte de la conversacion

-No es buena idea, vas a preferir ser poseído nuevamente por baby que ir de compras con Bra- Dijo haciendo soltar una fuerte carcajada por parte de Goten que casi escupe el jugo que estaba bebiendo, pero luego se callo debido a la mirada furiosa que le mandaba la princesa

-Bueno, esta bien, pero quiero algo a cambio

-¿Que les parece una pijamada en mi casa?- Dijo Bra con un animo elevado

-¡Sii!- Gritaron los dos alegremente, les alegraba disfrutar de las reuniones con sus amigos, luego, los presentes terminaron su desayuno para dirigirse al centro comercial y luego descansar, pues sabían que en esa pijamada nadie podría cerrar el ojo

...

Se despertó y sintió que su mejilla le dolía, tuvo que rechazar la oferta de modelar en un catalogo debido al gran moretón que tenia en su cachete. Todo gracias a la mocosa y a la falsa de su amiga. La habian humillado en publico, borraron su dignidad la dejaron como una perra ( como en realidad es ), pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no iba a dejar que la pisotearan facilmente y que se burlaran de ella

Se dirigió al baño y se miro en el espejo, estaba horrible, su cara estaba muy hinchada y roja, su ojo casi ni se notaba, tenia ojeras y un aspecto terrible, no parecía modelo, parecía una indigente

-Esto no se quedara así Marrón, tu y tus amigas pagaran por todo, iré _en busca de la venganza,_ las haré sufrir lentamente y las pisare como unas cucarachas, las humillare en esta reunión y las haré sentirse miserables- Se dijo a si misma, mientras una sonrisa diabólica aparecía lentamente en su rostro, pronto pensaría en un plan maligno y acabaría con ellas de una vez por todas

...

Bulma, Videl y Milk se encontraban planeando la despedida de su nieta. Bulma sabia lo que Pan sentía por su hijo, un día ella le dijo todo

 _Flash Back_

 _Era un día lluvioso, era la tormenta mas fuerte que había caído en el año, y Pan se encontraba en la cocina de los Brief, estaba visitando a su mejor amiga, pues necesitaba desahogarse con alguien sobre aquella presión en el pecho que sentía desde hace varios días atrás y necesitaba comentarlo con alguien, pero para su desgracia no se encontraba su amiga, solo estaba Vegeta y con el no podía hablar, y por otro lado estaba Bulma que a ella la consideraba como una tía y le podía contar todo_

 _Iba a ir a buscarla, pero al parecer la invoco telepaticamente pues apareció de la nada en la cocina y se sento en la mesa junto a Pan_

 _-Hola cariño- Bulma noto la cara triste de Pan- ¿Sucede algo?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Comento mientras apretaba su mano en señal de confianza_

 _-Ay Bulma, es que hay algo que necesito decirle a alguien, esto cada vez me destroza mas y me duele y tengo que desahogarme_

 _Bulma solo se limito a asentir para que diera inicio_

 _-Bulma, se que parecera raro, pero he empezado a sentir algo mas profundo por Trunks, lo he empezado a ver de otra manera y no puedo controlarlo, me he empezado a enamorar de el sabiendo que el jamas me querra como su novia, me arriesgue a enamorarme sin ser correspondida, Bulma eres la unica que sabe esto, por favor no digas nada, solo necesitaba desahogarme, ha sido una presion en el pecho para mi sentir los ki de el junto a otra mujer y me destroza mucho_

 _Bulma la miro con cara triste, su hijo a veces podia ser muy tonto, pero sabia que el en el fonfo era un buen hombre que podia tratar como princesa a una dama. A ella no le desagradaba la idea de tener como nuera a Pan, lo que si le molestaba era ver a su hijo junto a otras mujeres que solo queria su fortuna y sacar su dinero por todos lados. Bulma le dio una sonrisa inspirandole confianza y tranquilidad y le dijo_

 _-Se lo que sientes por Trunks, se te nota en la cara, te ves ilusionada y esperanzada, tambien aparece un brillo especial en tus ojos cada vez que lo nombramos, y eso, mi niña_ _ **se llama amor**_ _, tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo y asi veras que Trunks se dara cuenta de que eras la indicada_

 _Final Flas_

Ella sabia que no debia comentar nada acerca de ese dia, le hizo un promesa a Pan y no la romperia. Salio del pensamiento y vio que ya no estaban ni Videl ni Milk, solo se encontraba Vegeta parado en una esquina de la cocina con su tipica pose de ojos cerados y ceño fruncido, sabia que el no le diria nada acerca de sus amigas, pero no perdia nada con preguntarle

-Vegeta, ¿Que paso con Videl y Milk?, ¿Las ahuyentaste? Ah no, peor, seguro que las mataste- Dijo para hacer enrabiar a su marido, pues se encontraba de buen animo para molestarlo

-Hmp, dejate de boberias mujer, las terricolas se fueron pero tu estabas muy concentrada mirando a el jarron como si fuera lo mas interesante- Dijo para hacer molestar a su mujer, sabia lo sensible que era a veces y lo que mas le gustaba de ella era cuando se volvia histerica y pegaba gritos por toda la casa, le distraia un rato

-Asi que soy una distraccion- Dijo Bulma con el ceño fruncido y con enojo en sus palabras. A veces Vegeta odiaba que se pudieran leer las mentes, _"Todo gracias a ese maldito lazo que nos une"_ , penso el saiyayin con enojo pues odiaba que Bulma pudiera leer su mente

-Si soy mucha distraccion, pues puedes dormir en el sofa para asi no distraer tus sueños, por lo menos eso- Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, pero el oido del saiyayin logro escucharla, asi que para aliviar su enojo, se dirigio hacia a ella con paso lento y firme, la agarro por la cintura y le susurro

-Tu no eres una distraccion para mi- Su tono de voz fue seductor y sexy, inmediatamente Bulma enrollo las piernas en la cintura de Vegeta y se dirigieron a su habitacion,para asi consumir su amor y hacer mas interesane este encuentro de esta mini discusion

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
